The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components using a ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a representative ceramic electronic component, may be used in various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof such as having a relatively small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
For example, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser mounted on the boards of several types of electronic product, such as an image display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately disposed such that internal electrodes having different polarities are interposed between the dielectric layers.
Here, since the dielectric layers may have piezoelectric properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes, generating periodic vibrations while expanding and contracting a volume of a ceramic body, depending on a frequency thereof.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes and the board to each other, such that an entire board may act as a sound reflecting surface to generate vibration sound, experienced by users as noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency range of 20 to 20,000 Hz causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort as described above may be known as acoustic noise.
Further, in recent electronic devices, a relative degree of silence of mechanical components has been achieved, such that the acoustic noise generated in the multilayer ceramic capacitor as described above may become more prominent.
When the device is operated in a silent environment, a user may experience acoustic noise as the sound of a mechanical failure and determine that a fault has been generated in the device.
In addition, in a device provided with an audio circuit, acoustic noise may overlap with audio output, such that audio quality of the device may be deteriorated.